Sans vs. Homura Akemi
You_wanna_have_a_bad_tiem.png Insert Clever Title Here.png|TendoTheGamer Sans vs Homura TN (Dio).jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Sans vs Homura.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description Undertale Vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica! For one's they love, these two will keep doing the same things, over and over, hoping to stop a dark force, and keep their friend's death from being in Vain. But which powerful warrior will walk away? Will Homura have a bad time? Or will Sans be stopped in time forever? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Love! Love is a mighty force, pushing people to new limits and driving them to their goals. But sometimes, love can be...in vain. Such is the case in these two! Guts: Over and over again, these two continue to do the same things, fighting a battle that they just cannot win. Homura Akemi, the time manipulating Magical Girl. Yang Xiao Long: and Sans, the pun-making skeleton! I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would end up murdering the other in a Death Battle! sans Guts: Hundreds of years ago, an epic battle engaged between two races. Monsters, and Humans. It was a long war, but in the end, the Humans proved themselves to be far too powerful. They banished the Monster's to the Underground, where they were sealed off with a powerful barrier that no one in the Underground could break. Yang Xiao Long: Their only hope was that one day, 7 Humans would find their way into the Undergound, so they could take their SOUL, and use it to give their King great power. With it, he'd easily reclaim the Surface, and give the Monster's light. To catch all the humans, several Sentry Posts were set up all over the Underground. And who else to work at such a joint than two brothers who barely get along? Guts: Papyrus, the fraud hero, and Sans, the lazy skeleton. In every timeline, sans serves as The Judge to The Player, judging them on their every action up until this point. However...in one timeline, things get a lot more complicated. Yang Xiao Long: A human fell down into the Underground, and began to slaughter every monster they came across, bathing the land in Monster Dust. Every hero fell to The Player's might, as they were possessed by the Spirit of Evil, Chara. Sans stayed out of it, as he's completely aware of the SAVE and LOAD abilities, and realizes that it's completely pointless to intervene.Even when his own brother, and friends from Snowdin are killed, he doesn't intervene...until he realizes that if The Player keeps going with their insane murder spree, that the Universe itself will be completely destroyed. Guts: And he is completely aware that he can't beat Chara. His only solution is to stomp them, over and over again, stalling them out and keeping them from getting to total domination with a multitude of different attacks. As a skeleton, Sans uses Bone-like structures in his attacks, barraging the player and completely messing with their SOUL. But even that does absolutely no good, so he...takes away the player's Damage Frames to rack up damage. Yang Xiao Long: Sans is actually the "Weakest" character in the Game. His stats are at one in every single category. The only way he's capable of fighting a being like Chara, is by simply breaking the game to stall them out. He does this with abilities like the Karmic Retribution, which uses a characters own Sins against them, depending on whoever they've killed. It's like poison, wittling down a player's health bit by bit whenever a player makes contact with his attacks. Guts: Said attacks consist of Bone Constructs that can trap them in a cage, hit them from anywhere in the room, or simply move fast enough to throw the player off guard, and make them mess up and lose. He also has Blue Bones, which only affect a player if they move into it. If they stand still, it's harmless. Sans also has the famous Gaster Blaster, a form of Cannon in the form of a Dragon Skull that takes a Player's Health down quickly. Sans uses them methodically, making a Player have to think really fast when deciding on where to move. Yang Xiao Long: Every single one of Sans attacks have a methodical way of avoiding, that needs to be done specifically. A Player or opponent will likely not know what this way is until after trying VERY hard to learn the way his attacks worked and how to avoid. Some are simple, but some are more complex than others. Speaking of which, Sans attacks are more derived to the SOUL! Guts: Sans can activate "Blue Mode" turning an opponents SOUL Blue, and forcing them to jump rather than float around. When in Blue mode he can toss opponents around like a Rag Doll, pinning them to walls before hitting them with a sudden array of Bones that rack up even more damage. Yang Xiao Long: Sans will use almost EVERY trick in the book to keep The Opponent from progressing. Tricking you into a false sense of security before trapping you in bones, teleporting you into other methods of attacks, and even forcing you to wait and keep you from attacking. It's called, "Taking His Turn." Guts: Sans has defeated Chara multiple times, gained the respect of everyone in Grillby's, forced Flowey into resetting the Game to complete his goal, and has proven himself to be the most difficult enemy in the game. He's faster than characters like Undyne and Papyrus, who scale to Massively Hypersonic feats, and is so good at breaking the game, he can automatically avoid any attack thrown his way, only being defeated when Chara themself had to break the game and attack twice. Yang Xiao Long: Speaking of which, Sans seems to posses a sort of "Awareness" of events that happen outside his timeline. He knows when he's killed you, knows when he's died, and is smart enough to attack first and dodge every move thrown his way. He sounds unstoppable! Guts: Well, he's actually pretty fucking pathetic. His stats are the lowest in the game, meaning he can literally one shot by any attack that manages to hit him. He's also...very lazy, never fighting. And so, he's extremely susceptible to getting murdered when falling asleep, or completely tiring. Even then he's still capable of dodging things in his sleep, thanks to his gamebreaking abilities. Yang Xiao Long: Piss him off, and lord knows what he's gonna end up doing to you! sans: it's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like this, kid's like you... s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l. Homura Akemi Guts: Homura was a timid and reserved girl who had been recovering from a heart disease for six months. After finally being released from the hospital she transferred to a new school. As a result of being bedridden for half a year and still suffering from her illness, she found herself unable to perform well in any academic or physical activities and became very depressed. While walking outside, a Witch took advantage of her mental state and attempted to possess her into committing suicide. Yang Xiao Long: Well that's...really depressing. But luckily, Two Magical Girls showed up last minute, and slayed the Witch! Their names were Mami Tomoe and Madoka Kaname! After being saved by her two new friends, she followed them around everywhere until learning of a powerful Witch that was coming to their City to completely wipe it out. Madoka and Mami made their own preparations...but it wasn't enough. Guts: Homura's two new friends were completely decimated by the new Witch, and ended up dying as a result. Sent into a depressing cycle at the loss of her greatest friends, Homura made a deal with Kyubey, the being who creates magical girls, in the attempt to keep her friends alive. Her wish was the ability to go back in time, and defeat Walpurgishnacht. As such, Homura was granted the ability to travel through time, at the cost of her Soul being sold to The Devil. Now she was a Magical Girl, capable of amazing feats. Yang Xiao Long: Turns out, becoming a Magical Girl healed her of all her Sight Issues, and Heart Problems! But, turns out, going back in time over and over again was a...stupid idea, really. No matter how many times Homura went back in time, The Witch defeated her, and gave total smackdown to her friends. She went through the loop like, 100 times, doing the same month over and over again. Her body didn't age, but her mind sure did! She's probably in her twenties at this point. As a result of constant Time Travel, Homura is...pretty serious, and battle hardened. Also, does she seem a little obsessed with Madoka to you? Guts: ...shut up. Homura is as dangerous as Magical Girls come. She possesses a unique ability over Time itself, capable of freezing it in place for at least a full minute in order to execute whatever she needs to set up a winning strategy. When frozen in time, the only things that are capable of moving are things that she touches. Bullets, rockets, falling debris, etcetera. Yang Xiao Long: But all this time stopping would be useless without something really strong to back it up with! Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the LOOOONG list of Homura's weaponry! Take it away! Large amounts of AT-4 and RPG-7 rocket launchers A Desert Eagle pistol. A Beretta 92 pistol A Walther p5 pistol A Glock 19 pistol. A Koch and Heckler p7 pistol A Beretta Px4 storm pistol A Remington 870 pump action shotgun An MP40 submachine gun A golf club(FEAR THE GOLF CLUB) An m26 grenade Pipe bombs that Homura makes herself Numerous L-16 Mortors A Skorpion submachine gun A Heckler and Koch mp7 machine gun A DSA SA58 battle rifle An m249 SAW light machine gun A Rheinmetall MG3 machine gun An MG42 machine gun A Howa 49 assault rifle Yang Xiao Long: ...damn! That's not even what she's limited to. She's even got a magical bow and arrow! But uh, she never uses it. Oh, and another one of Homura's weapons? Her Brain! Homura's proven herself to be one of the smartest magical girls in the series. She can devise hundreds of different strategies in her time loops, make homemade Pipe Bombs, and use lowbrow tactics in combat in order to win, like faking her own death. Guts: Like all Magical Girls, Homura possesses high durability, extreme athleticism, and speed. She's been calculated to be Mach 66, capable of jumping to high buildings, surviving bullet wounds, stab wounds, long falls... Her most uncanny ability is that of Regeneration. Yang Xiao Long: She's like Deadpool! She can heal from lots of different things near instantaneously! Well, she can probably heal from...anything. Cut in half, decapitation, you name it, as long as her Soul Gem remains intact, she's A-Okay! OH! And let's not forget about every anime character's must have! A Super Form! Guts: When her Soul Gem is completely filled with despair, she becomes "Homulilly" also known as the Nutcracker Witch. Homulilly is enormous, towering over small buildings. She has been shown to be able to easily smash up city blocks. As a Witch she can also send out multiple arrow headed tendrils to attack enemies with. In close range combat, she can manipulate the ribbons on her back like tentacles and smash things around her. Yang Xiao Long: Homulilly also has a large army of Lottes,Luislotte’s, Liese’sand Lillia. Her elite guard is a group of fourteen beings known as the Clara Dolls. These creatures have been shown to be able to individually hold their own against full fledged magical girls such as Sayaka Miki. Guts: But that isn't the highest state of her being. When she stole a bit of strength from the Goddess, Madoka Kaname, she became a Demon. Something higher than a witch, and magical girl, but not a Goddess like Madoka. With it, she can rewrite reality as she pleases, becoming one of the strongest beings in fiction. With complete control over her surroundings, she can reality warp anything as she pleases. Yang Xiao Long: People, solar systems, laws of spacetime...it's insane! But with all this power, she would have to have some weakness, right? Well, she has this thing called a Soul Gem. If it breaks, it takes her with it, killing her for good. She's also a little headstrong, and could lose control when in Witch Form. But with all this power, i'm sure she'd be fine! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Puella Magi Homura Undertale: Death Battle! ‘No...not again…’ came the ragged thoughts of a young girl. Laying face first in rubble, she breathed in and out, exhausted from battling. She rolled over, onto her back, as she looked up towards the sky. There, in the clouds, was her foe. As terrifying as a scream in the night, as bloodcurdling as footsteps behind you, and as unnerving as a thousand spiders crawling on you. This was her burden. Her constant foe, the one being that she hated more than anything else… Walpurgisnacht. The Witch that had killed her friends and made her suffer. The Witch that had stopped her more times than she could count… She watched as the Witch began to ransack her city, Mitakihara Town with its vicious might. Why she was the only one out here battling it? Because the human’s only thought it was a violent storm, and her allies were...gone, to say the least. But who was this girl that was having such an edgy monologue? Well, it was none other than the Shy Girl turned Battle Hardened Warrior… Homura Akemi. The girl who was trapped in a vicious cycle of pain and sadness. The Time Manipulating friend of Madoka. As she looked up towards the sky, her eyes looking blank and hollow, she realized what this meant for her… Yet another loop, back in time, to try again. Straining herself, she raised a hand over to the shield on her arm and turned the hourglass, slowly, letting the tiny grains of sand simmer down into it before finally, the process was complete. A burst of purple magic appeared, simmering over Homura before it bursted and disappeared, taking Homura with it. One Month Ago… Homura tumbled out of the bright time loop, and landed on the floor. What floor? Well, none other than the floor in the iconic time room. Homura breathed ragged breaths, as tears began to bite at the corners of her eyes. She rolled onto her knees, her injuries seeming to have disappeared, and choked. She wanted to sob. She wanted to lay down and just cry. She wanted someone, ANYONE to be there for her… She wanted her… Madoka. With her kind words, warm touch, cheerful demeanor… she wanted to hug her and never let her go. Keep her safe for eternity and beyond. Help her as she had helped her.... The more these thoughts ransacked her addled brain, the heavier the tears in her eyes got. Finally, she couldn’t hold them in anymore, and they began to drop onto the floor beneath her, wettening the ground. She slipped back onto her behind, and pressed her face into her knees, sobbing yet again. However, in her heartache, she didn’t notice the creature that staring down at her from atop a couch, with a near emotionless face. It was similar to that of a cat/rabbit. It had white fur, long floppy ear-like structures, a permanent smile, and two tiny, unnerving Red Eyes that poked out from the fur. Something about it’s entire being felt...creepy. Condescending. This being operated solely by logic, not by emotion. It does not feel for those that it ends up harming, as long as it’s objective was reached. It was none other than Homura’s personal Demon, Kyubey. While it may have been cute to others, Homura saw it as the demon that it was. The tortuous satan that preyed on weak minded girls, and forced them all into lives of pain and suffering until they too turned into the beings that they were trying to kill. Homura heard it’s voice in her head. The light-hearted, almost feminine yet childish voice of her tormentor. She was too much in grief to fight back however, so all she could do was lay in her position, crying into her knees as pain dominated every cell of her body. Her physical wounds were gone...but her emotions… No. All she could do was listen to Kyubey’s “Words of Wisdom” ‘Failed yet again Homura? Such is to be expected. The only way that a Witch like that could be beaten...well, only Madoka would have that power wouldn’t she?’ The Incubator taunted, grinning down at her. Homura choked back a sob, and met its gaze, her teary eyes boring into their red ones. “You...Why...Why are you here?!” Homura shouted, her usual emotionless persona dropping as she felt hot rage burn through her very being. The creature didn’t even move, continuing to wave it’s silky tail in perfect tandem, staring down at her spot on the floor. It’s condescending face was pissing her off, which is why her rage was beginning to burn through. Kyubey seemed to Tut at her. ‘So angry. Your emotions are such a burden to you, you know. I’m not bound by emotion...and look at me. I get by just fine.’ This time however, Homura shot off a tiny energy blast from her palm that nearly tore Kyubey to bits. Kyubey seemed to casually leap to the side, completely avoiding the shot. The energy ball crashed into a wall behind them, exploding with enough force to send the couch a little ways forward, via the shockwave. Kyubey’s permanent smile seemed to grow. ‘With that behavior, maybe I won’t give you a hand with your little crusade…’Kyubey said, it’s voice never changing from it’s seemingly happy tone. As Homura was charging up her next energy ball, she stopped. Why would Kyubey want to help her? What game was the creature playing again? Red lights were going off in her head. “...what do you mean, Kyubey?” Homura deadpanned, sitting up from her vertical fetal position and looking over to the space rat. The creature continued to stare at her, with it’s permanent grin. That was all it ever did. Stare and Spout garbage. Garbage that got innocent little girls killed. Garbage that got...THEM killed. ‘You wish to become strong enough to stop The Witch...but you’ve already cashed in your check on that. Every single attempt at defeating it has failed, no matter how much Human Weaponry you use against it. So...what are you going to do about it, hm? Are you going to continue on your own...or will you take my advice, and become stronger? Higher Attack...Better Defense...a whole new Level.’ Kyubey tempted. The mood changed. Homura knew that if she did this...it would have consequences, as they always did. It didn’t matter, no matter what Kyubey promised would have some sort of downside, and result in a life of torment and pain. Mami had inevitably died, Sayaka, Kyoko, and of course… Madoka. So why would she even consider this offer? ‘The Level to keep all you hold dear safe...forever.’ The offer sat on the table like a fresh baked ham. Sizzling, juicy, delicious...too good to be true. Homura’s clear conscience and devouring need for Goal’s completion raced through her. They battled, like two armies. A Clear and Dignified army of light against the Dark and Dangerous army of need. In the end...The Need won her over. “What do I have to do?” Homura landed feet first on a bed of flowers at the bottom a hole. The area smelled of dirt, soil. But it also felt...old. Like for many years, this area had housed something. Homura looked to her left, spotting her mortal enemy, Kyubey, on her shoulder. She looked around the room, and spotted a hallway moving off to the left. She stepped towards it, slowly, her air seeming to be one of terrifying grace. Kyubey was like the Devil on her shoulder, whispering promises to her, which was throwing her deeper into temptation. The sweet sounding, malicious voice of her personal satan, telling her, ‘There are deadly creatures down here. Monsters, sealed away hundreds of years ago. For years, they’ve been plotting to emerge and take over the lands owned by Humans. They have a...power, about them. When you defeat one, your power will be increased. It’s like them giving over a portion of their power to you. If you kill every creature you come across, your power will continue to grow.’ Kyubey whispered to her. Homura nodded darkly, a shadow being casted over her face as she stepped through the next doorway she came across. The room was seriously dark, save for the circular round of light in the middle of the room. And in it’s place, her first enemy. A Flower. Green stem, connecting to a white center along with multiple yellow petals around the smiling, cute looking face. “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! ...hey, what are you-” *BANG* … *You Won! You earned 100 EXP and 10 Gold! Homura looked down at the wounded flower. It looked up at her, in complete and utter shock and anger, one side of it’s head completely gone, smoking from the bullet wound. What human carried Guns around?! Why would they?! Flowey was so outraged! He coughed and angrily pointed at Homura. “Y...You’re sick!!’ it shouted, before disappearing underground. Flowey wanted...revenge. And soon. Homura sighed, reloading her gun before putting it away in her Shield. Kyubey was congratulating her for a job well done. ‘Good. Now, again.’ And with it’s encouragement, Homura continued on. Every single monster would fall to her, and she would do it all for Madoka. All to save her. Hours Later The room she was entering was very...colored. A different taste than what she was having a moment ago. There was light shining through stained glass windows, brightening the entirety, and making Homura’s eyes forced themselves to adjust. Pillars sat on either side of the room, seeming to be set out in a random order, like it was built by a child. Homura’s combat boots clicked on the ground as she stepped through the area. She was thankful for the serene surroundings. It was...calming her down significantly. Truth be told, she was internally nervous about the upcoming final battle. Clack, clack, clack, clack Homura passed another pillar. The room seemed to darken. Clack...clack...clack… As Homura passed another pillar...she stopped. The Magical Girl saw someone, a short figure who was standing in her path. They wore a blue hoodie, black shorts, and fuzzy slippers. Their head was bald, and their body was skeletal. They were just standing. Standing in the middle of the room, watching her. Homura recognized them. She knew who it was. After all...he was revered as the best character here, right? For days, he had watched in anger and depression at the destruction that was being wrought. First, the woman behind the door. Then, everyone in the Mysterious Place. Snowdin was forced to be abandoned, as was the rest of the core, all because of her. He remembered meeting her as she was walking along the pathway away from the great door. The blood on her clothes, the weapon in her hands was all Sans really needed to know. He had tried to tell Papyrus that they should leave the human alone, and go for help...but he knew it was all useless. Useless...useless...useless. Papyrus was gone. There wasn’t anything Sans could do to change that. He was...the only one left nearby. No one else here to support him, give him advice. But he didn’t need it. He knew what he was going to do...what he HAD to do. What was coming next? Yeah, he didn’t want that. NO ONE, wanted that. And so, with his Brother dead, his friends scattered and terrified, and his strongest allies slain...he stood alone. Standing by himself in the middle of The Judgement Hall, with the Dust of his people floating through the air, coating the ground…. God there was so much dust… it made him sick. Well, if he had any internal organs that is...he couldn’t really get sick. It was a little...BONE-us, to being a Skeleton. Ba Dum Tss Sans continued to wait. And wait. And wait some more.Trailing the Human Girl for several days had intrigued, angered, and terrified the lazy skeleton. Watching your friends get cut down slowly would do that to you, honestly. Even with their best efforts, they couldn’t stop the strange power the girl had. Not even Undyne with Determination could do it. Sans puzzled a lot of things, as the silent hall only gave him time to do so. What was the Human doing here? What was her power? Yes, Power. The Human was using some sort of ability to survive hits this far. Sans had a few theories that he supposed would be confirmed when She arrived. Sans also wondered what the rat on her shoulder was. It never spoke...verbally. Sans had his theories on that too. His mission was straightforward, and his plan was simple. Force the human to die, and avenge all those that were going to fall by her hands if she got past him. How? N o m e r c y. As he continued his waiting, he heard it. Footsteps, rapidly approaching. The clicking of boots, and the loading of a human gun. Sans leaned against a pillar, watching as the Human’s silhouette appeared from within the dusty air. The clacking got louder and louder, until Sans could clearly see her face. And to her, Sans seemed to just appear. She stopped when she saw him. Their eyes met. Sans’ permanently smiling face met Homura’s blank, and hollow one. Homura wanted to keep going, but the Skeleton’s Brother obviously wanted something to do with her. Kyubey was continuing its whispers, telling her, ‘It’s the weakest of all monsters. No point killing it.’ Homura continued to stare it in the eyes, arm moving towards her shield. “Heya.” Sans greeted, his deep and lazy sounding voice reverberating around the room. “Move.” she said, not wanting to kill anything that wasn’t necessary. And apparently, the lazy skeleton was so weak that it wouldn’t matter if she killed it or not. She took a step forwards, trying to be menacing enough to scare him off. But Sans didn’t move, his expression never changing. “so pushy, huh? well, y’see, i was hoping i was going to get a chance to ask ya a question. you up for a little questionnaire, psycho murderer lady?” Homura blinked, and kept staring forward, pulling her gun out, slowly. Sans continued to stare at her, unmoving. He wasn’t afraid, in fact, he showed no outward signs of fear. Instead, all he did was stand there with a smile, while waiting for Homura to answer. Homura wanted to just shove him out of the way and keep going, so she began to bound forward, arm outstretched, swinging towards Sans’ shoulder. To her surprise...Sans shoved his hand out, and gripped his skeletal phalanges around Homura’s forearm. A red light went off in Homura’s head, she looked forward, into Sans’ face. The Skeleton’s eyes were completely gone, leaving an actually creepy expression combined with the permanent smile. Homura tried to shoot him with her free hand, point blank, but Sans leaned his head to the left, out of nowhere, and completely dodged. MISS Homura tried to pull the trigger again...only to be met with the *Click Click Click* of an empty magazine. And then Sans spoke again, “do you think even the worst of people can change?” He asked. Homura tried to ignore his question, and jump backwards, pulling an Ammo Mag out of her gun aand reloading her Pistol. Sans continued to patiently wait for her reply...before realizing that she wasn’t looking to answer anything at all. “heh heh heh… okay, new question.” Homura opened up fire on the little skeleton, the *BANG* ing of her gun resonating throughout the entire room. Bullets whirled down towards Sans, but the skeleton casually stepped backwards, rendering all her shots completely moot. Homura was confused. No other monster before her had ever tried to dodge a shot from her. So what was this one playing at? She decided to solve this in the easiest possible way. She tapped her shield, and everything changed. The area turned Blue, losing it’s bright color. Sans stopped speaking.He was completely stuck in time, and open to being shot. So, the magical girl raised it right towards his eyes. Homura pulled the trigger, firing it off towards Sans. However, it completely stopped, as a result of the frozen time. To solve it, Homura held up her hand and tapped the bullet, freeing it from it’s temporal binds. It zipped towards Sans, who was waiting there, patiently… Homura expected Sans to just be hit, and die when time unfroze. But that wasn’t the case. Sans’ left eve suddenly...glowed. It turned blue, and the color returned to his body. Sans jumped to the side, avoiding the bullet yet again. Homura’s jaw dropped, and confusion shook her body. What was going on?! Sans spoke, grinning at Homura. “do ya wanna have a bad time?” Homura reloaded. Kyubey jumped off her shoulder, and stood off in the sidelines. It knew full well what this creature was capable of. It just wanted to see how far it would push the Magical Girl. Homura stood, watching the Skeleton’s movements carefully. He shut his eyes...and the world seemed to darken. Homura cracked her knuckles and waited, aiming her weapon at Sans. He then spoke his most iconic line… “it’s a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, girls like you…” Homura fired her weapon off, right towards Sans yet again. But then, she felt a drop in her stomach, like falling down on a Roller Coaster. She was in another part of the room, and Sans was staring at her from a couple yards away. “s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e ll.” Homura tensed, before Sans eyes suddenly glowed blue yet again, and she felt herself be lifted into the air, like a ragdoll. Sans tossed her off to the side, and threw a large array of white poles at her, his signature bone attacks. Homura weaved through most of them, surprised at the rate of attack that was happening. She saw a clearing however, and jumped through it, believing herself to be free… Until an enormous, skull-like...THING began to float out of nowhere, towards her location. But there were multiple, shaped like a weird dog skull or something, it had glowing white eyes, and a smile etched on their faces. They surrounded the magical girl, and she growled for a moment before leaping into the air, dodging the beam of light that ruptured from the Gaster Blaster’s mouths in a straight formation. They flew away when they were finished, but another round of Blaster’s began to float down towards her, in a different pattern this time. Homura quickly turned the shield, slowing down time yet again before jumping into the air, and unfreezing it. The Gaster Blaster’s shot completely missed her. She landed, and watched as two ENORMOUS Gaster Blasters surrounded her on either side. Homura growled, before dropping to her stomach, flattening against the ground as a beam of light shot by her, from the Blaster’s mouth. It missed, and Homura went free. “huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.” Sans said jokingly, seeming to mock Homura with his winky smile. The magical girl growled, jumping to her feet. The REAL Battle was about to begin. FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVED ONES! You felt your sins crawling on your back. Homura fired off multiple shots at Sans, the bullets zipping through the air towards their intended targets. Sans seemed to almost casually shut his eyes and zip to the side, rendering the bullets completely harmless as they zipped off into the Judgement Hall. Miss “I’ve been noticing something about you. You know I've watched you since you left the giant door…” Sans said, preparing his own attack. Bones began to shoot at Homura from either side, zipping towards her faster than she could react. The bones slammed into her, feeling like a blunt object that had been fired out of a rocket. She cried out, and tried to dodge the next round, running around wildly. All the while, Kyubey just watched from the side, enjoying the show they had started. Homura leaped into the air last second to dodge a final bone attack, before firing off at the Skeleton again. His attacks were fast, and repetitive. No “Weak” monster had attacks like that. There was something else too. With the other monster’s attacks, there had been quick pain, before it left her. But now? She could feel...everlasting pain. It was like a knife slowly being twisted deeper into her body, and it was making her hurt even more. She watched as Sans dodged her attack casually once again, holding her side which was bleeding heavily. She decided to let her magical girl healing do the work, and looked back at the skeleton, who was standing in a completely different place this time. “What is...that…?” she struggled, letting her Magical Girl healing take effect. Sans winked at her, shrugging. His cheeky, infinite grin seemed to grow somehow. “something i’ve been cooking up, just for sinners like you. anyway, yeah, i’ve seen you the whole way through. and, uh, i know exactly what you’re doing. stopping time...now that’s just cheating, isn’t it?” Homura growled, and watched as platforms seemed to appear from nowhere, and bones covered the entirety of the floor. She quickly jumped atop it, attempting to avoid the downpour of bones that were beginning to sweep across the ceiling. She rolled under one platform, and then took a running leap away from the final field of bones, saving herself. She decided to switch out from her usual pistols, seeing as they were pretty useless right now. She threw them to the side and reached behind her shield, pulling out an AK-47 with Red Dot sight. She took aim, and began to spray the entire clip at Sans. The Skeleton just kept moving, dodging like a complete pro. It was like every attack she had to offer, Sans had the predicted strategy to avoid it. ‘C’mon Magical Girl. It’s just one monster, you can hit it, can’t you?’ Kyubey taunted, speaking to her mentally. Homura attempted to ignore the miniature satan, and kept dancing towards Sans, attempting to dodge the bones that continued to spin and zip towards him. Sans dodged, yet again, and held Homura up in the air, suddenly using his SOUL Manipulation. “timelines getting messed up, racking up damage in the tiny amount of time you have...heheheh. you can’t understand how this feels.” Sans threw Homura down, slamming her into the stone floor. Homura growled, before realizing that the floor was starting to glow Red. She looked confused for just a moment, before deciding that she should PROBABLY jump into the air and avoid the otherwise deadly attack. She took a faithful leap into the air...but she was too slow. Bones hit her. Impaling her in multiple places and making her cry out in pain. She could feel the pain getting more and more intense, as she laid there. Acting fast, she swiped her hand out towards her shield, freezing time yet again. The Magical Girl leaped away, feeling blood leak out of several parts of her system. Her torso, stomach, right arm, thigh...she looked up towards Sans, who was just standing there, watching her. “knowing that even if we get close to striking you down...you’re just gonna do a little time freeze and keep on going. knowing that none of us can defeat you…” As Homura let her magical girl healing start stepping in to repair the damage, she unfroze time, leaping into the air and perform a flip over Sans’ bone trick. She decided that long range was too easy for Sans to dodge, so she decided to step in close, and put him down. She dove downwards, but the skeleton grinned, and Homura’s vision faded for a moment, before everything reappeared, and Sans was attempting to fill her with Gaster Blasters on every side. The Magical Girl let out a cry, and immediately leaped away, the beams nearly charring her body to ash. Homura scowled before reaching into her pocket dimension and whipping out a Sub-Machine Gun and opening fire from the hip, spraying the Judgement Hall with a field of White Hot Lead. Sans simply rolled to the side, his permanent grin only pissing off Homura even more as the skeleton went completely unscathed. “well...it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. because even if i do...what’s the point. no monsters here anymore anyway. ” It was Sans’ turn yet again. The skeleton brother manipulated platforms into the air, ones that floated out from behind the pillars from seemingly nowhere. Like they had been teleported or something. Bones shot up from the floor, and Homura barely escaped a close call with death as she grabbed onto a platform. Sans just watched in amusement as Homura rolled wildly around like some sort of puppet, as she was barely able to dodge a majority of attacks fire at her. Homura leaped towards a Platform, but Sans tricked her. A bone shot from the ceiling, and decked Homura right in the face, making her shriek before the fell from the platform and towards the bones that illuminated the floor in blue light. As Homura slowly fell towards it...she felt Determination fill her entire system. She growled, reached into her Shield, and whipped out a Sleek, Enormous, almost fictional weapon… a Military Grade Rocket Launcher. Homura turned towards the floor, and fired off a round. The force of the rocket launcher propelled her up a few feet in the air, barely managing to waste Sans’ turn of the battle. The Bones and Platforms disappeared. Homura was left on her own. She took a few breaths, throwing the Rocket Launcher to the side. She let the healing begin to the work. Homura reached back into her shield and pulled out a grenade. Homura took the pin out, took aim, and threw it at Sans with deadly accuracy. Instinctively, she reached into her Shield to grab more. Sans watched the explosive roll to his feet. He simply shrugged, before taking a shortcut around the pillars, and disappearing off into another part of the Judgement Hall. Simultaneously, every grenade thrown by Homura began to explode. Tiles from the floor exploded, flinging across the room. Sans had to duck under one, while Homura merely raised her shield and deflected the oncoming debris. The Magical girl looked to see a Monster Soul disintegrate, or dust in the air...but nothing was there. “Look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago…” Sans muttered, making himself known as he stepped into view Homura whirled around, and tried to throw one more grenade at Sans. But the comedian flicked his wrist, throwing Homura a bone, literally. It speared the grenade, rendering it useless. Homura growled, tossing the useless weapon to the floor. “but something tells me, you uh...you don’t wanna go back home, do ya?” sans asked again. Homura started to leap and bound over another line of bones and Gaster Blasters, forcing the magical girl to keep on her toes at all time. It was like a dance. Homura twirled, rolled, and leaped over to many bones she thought that there couldn’t possibly be anymore. Homura gasped. She had gotten careless and cornered between two Gaster Blasters! Immediately, she froze time yet again, and took leap into the air, unfreezing time just long enough avoid certain doom. She looks at her Soul Gem...it was dangerously black. She needed to stop freezing time, and finish this fight immediately. She couldn’t afford to die here! Not after she had gotten so strong...not after all she had worked to gain. This needed to be ended. It was this annoying skeleton’s time to go. As Homura leaped through the air, she reached into her pocket dimension, and whipped out a good old fashioned Sniper Rifle. She aimed down her sights, catching the Skeleton’s glowing eyeball right in her cross hairs. Her finger squeezed down on the trigger, and a bullet ripped straight out of the barrel and down into Sans’ location. With unwavering grin, Sans simply...leaned back and let the bullet fly right over his head. Homura let out an angered noise, but then realized...she wasn’t falling. She was suspended in mid air. Sans let out a small chuckle, like “wow, what a predicament.” and tossed Homura to the side like a ragdoll. She slammed into a pillar, which then sprouted bones that knicked her in several places. Then Sans tossed her again, into the ceiling, then the floor, and then another pillar. Each time, Homura had to struggle to keep away from the bones that attempted to murder her. Finally, however, she felt her SOUL and Body tighten up, and she froze. It was like she was paralyzed… “well, regardless...let’s take a little break, huh? what exactly has little human girl done lately…” sans thought aloud, tapping his jaw with his bony, skeletal finger. Homura struggled, moving her head around as her body laid out in mid-air, spread eagle. Sans, meanwhile, was using this as an opportunity to get some of his strength back. Dodging so many bullets and grenades was seriously difficult, you know? Sans thought about his friends….everyone who had died in this conflict. He decided to go with the Boss Monsters first. He took a few casual, slow steps up towards Homura, looking up at her with his usual grin. Homura wanted him to stop staring at her. It was like she was looking straight through her, and knew everything about her. It made her so uncomfortable… “first things first...I’m a, well, i WAS a Sentry in Snowdin Forest for a little while…” Sans started, “you changed that pretty quickly. anyway, there was this big old door...shut and locked tight. so I decided it was perfect for practicing knock knock jokes.” Homura struggled harder, but it was no use. “one day i’m knocking them out, as usual,” Sans continued, “when suddenly, a woman’s voice calls back to me, askin’ ‘Who’s there?’” Sans mimicked, poorly doing an impression of the Gatekeeper. Homura instantly knew who this was, and guilt flooded her entire being. She flinched, her eyes shutting, and she tried to continue to move, but Sans grip on her SOUL was iron. “and soon enough, we just kept on going. it became a daily thing, telling each other these funny, stupid, terrible knock knock jokes…” Sans said, quieter than last time, “but one day, her voice sounded off. she wasn’t as happy as she usually was. i asked her what was wrong, and quietly, she said, ‘..if a Human comes here...promise me you’ll protect them, will you?’” Tears began to bite, no, chomp, at the brims of her eyes. She tried not to cry, she tried not to remember the warm hug that The Monster had given her in her final moments… “and hey...i don’t usually like to do that kinda stuff, but when a woman like that laughs at even the worst of jokes? they’ve got an integrity that you can’t find anywhere else.” Sans said. His voice was oddly sad, but when he spoke again, his tone was so harsh that Homura’s heart skipped a beat, “do you know what she was asking? do you know what would’ve happened if i hadn’t made that promise?” Sans demanded. Homura felt his grip on her SOUL release, and Homura was thrown to the floor by gravity. She looked up through the tears to see Sans’ soulless, pure black eye sockets. “Y o u ‘d b e D e a d W h e r e Y o u S t a n d.” Sans dropped Homura, and waved his hand again. A Gaster Blaster floated up in front of the magical girl again. Homura, with blurred vision, leaped to the side, avoiding the violent death that awaited her if she had stayed in place. Homura wiped her eyes. Why was she doing this? Was Madoka’s survival really worth utter genocide of all these people? “Well of course it is.” a voice in her head called out to her. “These are just anomalies, little specks in and endless cosmos. They have no purpose being here. That’s why they were banished to this place anyway.” Homura realized she was hearing Kyubey’s voice. The creature had been standing off to the side this whole time, staring at Homura with a small smile on it’s face. Homura HATED this beast.. “Why should you feel bad, Homura Akemi? You do not know these beasts. You don’t know the things they’ve done,” Kyubey said emotionlessly, “Did you know that several of them would have attempted to claim your life if you did not come to fight?” Homura felt her emotions start to slowly dull. “Come on Homura Akemi. Madoka is waiting for you. True power is just beyond this little skeleton-” BOOM! Kyubey was blasted to dust by a Gaster Blaster. Homura looked up to see Sans holding his hand out. He shrugged, wiping perspiration off of his brow. “hey, what can i say? that little rat was annoying me. so are we still fighting or not?” Sans asked, his chest slightly heaving, “i couldn’t care either way, but i am getting pretty tired. You uh...you really like shooting those things, huh?” Homura stared, preparing to reach in and grab ahold of her weapon...but something felt different. Sans looked like he was thinking, thinking about something...good? He shut his eyes for a moment, before opening and looking at Homura with an intense stare. "hey listen...i know you didn’t answer me before… but somewhere in there...i can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person in you." Sans said intently, staring at Homura, who was confused. She slowly stopped moving to put her hands on the weapon, so she could listen to what Sans had to say. "listen...if you can hear me...let's forget about this okay? let's just...put the weapons away, and move on. c'mon, buddy..." Sans practically begged. Homura blinked. She had him in a bind...she was so close to victory...was she willing to toss it under a single skeleton's request? She looked at Kyubey, and then back to Sans... she pondered...and then she made her decision. Homura simply reached into her dimension yet again, pulling out a 6 shooter, aiming, and pulling the trigger. Sans shrugged, and tossed a series of blue bones in front of the bullet. The object was completely fried. Sans then twirled his bones again, and tossed the combination of blue and white bones towards The Time Traveller. Homura remembered the blue bones. She just had to hold still. Homura leaped into the air, effortlessly dodging the beams. She caught a pillar, and vaulted off of it, leaping down towards Sans, unloading 4 of the bullets in 4 different directions, so that Sans couldn’t simply dodge them. Sans was caught off guard for a moment, but luckily, he caught a Gaster Blaster skull, riding it up into the air and completely dodging the assault yet again. Sans stepped off, landing on the floor and looking to see Homura turn and fire the last bullet at Sans. Sans moved to step away...but he was too slow. Homura watched as the bullet ripped straight through Sans’ jacket and emerge on the other side. She saw...blood...start to seep from the jacket. Homura, breathing heavily, stood up and walked towards her shocked enemy. Sans looked up at her, eyes as wide as they could be before he shut them. His breathing was ragged. “So...that’s it...huh?” Homura said nothing, only put one last bullet into the chamber and aimed again. Sans breathed to himself, before muttering a few more words. “Hey...did you know something?” he asked. Homura let the beast get a few more words out. “Did you know that Blood...can be swapped out with ketchup…?” Homura didn’t know what he meant for a moment...until she realized that his eyes changed colors yet again. Homura felt herself get dragged into the air as Sans picked her up, and tossed her backwards. Homura slammed into a pillar, and her bones shattered. She cried out in pain, but was cut off as a row of bones shot out of the pillar behind her, and straight through her addomen. She shook. She hurt. She felt so close to death...was this it for her? To die down here, alone in the dark? It couldn’t be… Homura looked ahead as Sans stood up. He was laughing...laughing at her. “you’re a real lousy shot, y’know that? didn’t school ever teach you that skeleton’s have huge gaps in their ribcages? went clean through, kiddo. well, not clean. you hit these ketchup packets i was saving. now i gotta do laundry when this is over. good job.” Sans monologue. He pulled his jacket back to show her the lack of bullet wound. Homura felt so...humiliated. Sans just walked up to her, his laughter subsiding. He got right in her face, staring right at her...and he said, “Get Dunked On.” before moving to walk away, slowly. What he didn’t see, however, was Homura slowly reaching her hand to her shield. He suspected it however, and he turned to look...but he was too late. Homura hit the dial. Time froze yet again. Sans could still move however, and he whipped around. There was a flash of...darkness. He incredulously looked up at Homura’s face to see her smiling. Smiling because her Soul Gem had completely turned black. Part 2: Homulily Vs Sans Sans could only cover his face as a wave of blackness washed over the entirity of the Judgement Hall. Before he could even do anything, the room twisted and changed color, looking like an abstract painting from the human world. Colors on a black background, flowers, stars, people, and an eerie dark tune that emanated from god knows where. Sans did not know what had just happened, but he didn't like it one bit. He needed to stop her now. But...where WAS she? Sans moved his arm out of the way and looked ahead, to see that Homura and her space cat were completely out of view. If he had any skin, he would've had goosebumps. He took a few tentative steps forward, and cautiously made sure his Gaster Blasters were at the ready. He'd have to savor this moment of rest. He swore he saw something move. He stopped walking and waited for it to rear it's ugly head again. The slightest movement... And he let loose a powerful Gaster Blaster blast in that direction, hoping to have hit something. And he almost did...if, the blast hadn't been completely redirected back at Sans as soon as it was fired. Sans dodged, and the Gaster Blaster was destroyed in the reverse fire. Sans blinked and looked back...and then slowly lifted his head up. Homura was there, but she was different. She had tripled in size, towering over Sans like a giant. She wore a black dress, and her eyes seemed to gleam with some sort of a playful malice. She had become a Witch, the most powerful Witch to have walked the earth in millenia. Homulily. Results Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale vs Puella Magi Madoka Magika' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Pikart767 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years